DIGI-KNIGHTS
by Keith Brooks
Summary: A digimon for teens
1. Default Chapter

DIGI-KNIGHTS  
  
A long time ago, in a digi-world far, far away................  
  
Ancient Greymon: ANCIENTS......we have a grave danger to discuss.........the 5 dark ancients are preparing for a rebellion.......... I can sense a disturbance....we have to prepare  
  
*And so a battle for took where all the ancients ended up being depleted....except there souls*  
  
  
  
Bored lil punkie: Hey guys! I decided to get us in a chat room to talk bout so digi stuff!  
  
Yafoo29: im bored  
  
Shinji89unit1: alrite Keith what we gonna talk bout?  
  
Brain theTamer: don't tell me Keith, u forgot?  
  
Amanda Takaishi: Yah really im bored outta my mind!  
  
Bored lil punkie: Did anyone catch Saturdays eppie? I missed it!  
  
EVERYONE: OH GOD! you invited us to a chat for that!  
  
  
  
And the 3 kids chattin for awhile about digimon when 5 orbs fell from the sky 1 stayed in submission in the air but the other 3 hit the children  
  
  
  
Keith: HOLY CRAP WTF WAS THAT! (the orb floated in front of him and then materialized into what he later learns is the D-AXE)  
  
Jeff: *wakes up* AHH!!! (he got the D-MACE)  
  
Giles: IM DREAMING IM DREAMING IM DREAMING! (same with Keith but his is the D-BLADE)  
  
Amanda: IM OFFICIALY FREAKED OUT (she received the D-BATON)  
  
Brian: AHHH *runs behind a chair and hides* (he receives the D-SWORD)  
  
~MINI summary- the D-AXE has the ability to take him to the D-world, or the digi world, the other D-POWERS have the same ability, the D-AXE also can turn into a AXE weapon, the D-BLADE becomes a LIGHT SABER, and the D-BATON becomes a POWER ENERGY BATON, the D-SWORD has the power to cut through any material, the D-MACE can smash any rocks with one swing~  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON DIGI-KNIGHTS!  
  
Whoa...Keith here after we touched those orbs we went into what seems like the digi world a ogremon appeared and attacked us but before he hit us our D-WEAPONS glowed and became weapons and we fought off that ogremon and became stronger somehow? than a A-Greymon, A-Garurumon, and an A-Lillymon appeared and gave us spirits what does this all mean? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! 


	2. The day the ogre died

The day the ogre died  
  
~summary-we just got into the digi world after touching the D-WEAPONS and we all knew each other which was very strange, we started to walk around and a Ogremon appeared our D-WEAPONS transformed into something…what does this all mean?~  
  
Keith: I have a plan everyone!!!! Run to the rocks get outta here!!  
  
Brian: not very thought out but good run!  
  
*everyone runs*  
  
Jeff: were so screwed  
  
~BOOM!~  
  
???: Follow me into the light I'll take you to safer area!  
  
~ so we followed the shadow and he took us to this sorta ancient relics dome~  
  
???: I am Ancient Greymon …..well sorta I am actually a Greymon who infused with Ancient Greymon's soul there are 10 just like me in the world but 5 of these are evil……they too….well I guess I should introduce to you the rest of the Ancients.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
A-Greymon: we are the Ancients of all the great DIGIMON who fought in the A-wars we recruited you to fill out the demands of the ancient scribes that say 5 chosen shall be called on to fight the war to save the DIGI world …  
  
Giles: But why are you using kids I mean if you are the "great" ancients shouldn't you be able to do it????  
  
A-Greymon: normaly yes…..but we have been weakend for an unknown reason we need you to fight….with our spirits  
  
Keith: umm what? How will we fight with your spirits???  
  
A-Greymon: hehe let me show you!  
  
*a huge light emerges from the ancients*  
  
Keith was fused with A-Greymons soul  
  
Giles with A-Garurumons soul  
  
Amanda with A-Lillymons soul  
  
Brian with A-  
  
Jeff with A-  
  
a voice from within spoke to the children* go back to the area where the ogremon appeared and use your D-WEPAONS you should be stronger if you cannot defeat a enemy stick your D-WEAPON in the air and you will receive armor but you will not be digimon just stronger versions of yourself and your weapons armor will change also.  
  
So the children wet back to the orgremon sighting  
  
Keith: lets do it!  
  
Keith: D-AXE cyber slash!  
  
Giles: D-SABER lighting split!  
  
Brian: D-SWORD piercing spin!  
  
Amanda: D-BATON celestial flip!  
  
Jeff: D-MACE dark inferno!  
  
With these attacks the ogremon fell to his doom and the kids, did what seemed like, absorb his power.  
  
Keith: guys I think its official…..were Digidestined!  
  
*some voice* NO! you are the DIGI-KNIGHTS!  
  
  
  
~NEXT TIME ON DIGI-KNIGHTS!- we discover that against and ultimate were no match so we decide the do that armor thing man its great! Find out what its like next time!~ 


End file.
